


你愿意和我结婚吗

by Alas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Wyvern Rhadamanthys





	你愿意和我结婚吗

真奇怪的梦。米诺斯环顾四周，想。

冥界毁坏崩塌的时候，被困在异次元里的米诺斯发现自己回到了祖传的城堡里。只有他一个人，还有他应该继承的财产。

你看瑞士银行多么讲信用，我的钱和早就死在二战中的人一样，好好地存着。他对自己说，想逗自己开心，但最后他发现这是艾亚哥斯的活他做不来。

一个人住总会想起乱七八糟的往事，于是米诺斯把所有的东西都换成了存款，在奥斯陆买了栋公寓。剩下的钱，也够他以后衣食无忧。所以，米诺斯没有找工作，而是每天四处闲逛直到深夜。反正有小宇宙，一般人不能拿他怎么样。

但是夜越来越深的时候他会逃回公寓，随便梦些稀奇古怪的东西，粉红色的兔子蓝绿条纹的熊，诸如此类。

就算和以前的梦比，这次的也太古怪了些——米诺斯梦见了泰晤士河。而且在河的尽头隐隐约约有加伊拿的轮廓（住：加伊拿，据说是拉达曼迪斯在冥界的住处）。

英国、冥界和地理白痴，我有多久没敢梦见这些东西了。米诺斯对着雾蒙蒙的河面感叹。也许这是好现象，表示……

“嗨！米诺斯！”

他悚然回头，看见拉达曼迪斯、艾亚哥斯，还有路尼和巴连达因。

你们还要纠缠到什么时候，难道我忘得还不够努力吗。

“嘿！别跑！”艾亚哥斯喊,“我们真的是本人啊！”米诺斯站住了，可还是没有回头。拉达跑过去拽住米诺斯：“路尼，解释。”

“是这样的，米诺斯大人。在冥界……的时候，产生了一些波动。我们这些有某种极强执念的人就留下了一部分灵魂，可以在梦中显型。”

“啊，我博学的路尼。”米诺斯终于露出一个笑容。“不过，只能现型一次，而且天亮后，就会消失，回到应有的正常状态。”路尼补充。米诺斯狠狠瞪了拉达一眼，好像这是他的

“那么，你们有什么事？”米诺斯深吸了一口气，平静地问。

“哦，米诺斯大人。”巴连达因的表情就像看到小鸡茁壮成长的母鸡，“拉达曼迪斯大人有一个重要的问题。”

“的确是这样。”艾亚哥斯开心地笑。

“……”拉达不善言辞，尤其是所有人都看着他的时候，他揉揉头发，像一个笨手笨脚的大学生，“呃……这些年……你……你还好吗……”

米诺斯的回答被旁人的嘘声淹没了。看起来，这不是“重要的”问题。

“别傻站着，小伙子们！音乐！”艾亚哥斯一招手，他、路尼、巴连达因的手里依此有了电吉它、键盘、架子鼓。路尼有些腼腆地冲米诺斯笑了一下。

不纯熟的音乐肆无忌惮地响起来，是枪炮玫瑰的《Don`t Cry》。

米诺斯一边的眉毛在头发掩盖下微微挑起。这个动作总让拉达没办法，现在也是如此。

“我本来建议用慢一点的歌，但是毕竟他们帮我布置了背景。”拉达顾左右而言他。

“很显然帮得不够。”米诺斯指了指伦敦街景中隐藏的希腊建筑。

“那个……咳，你知道我不擅长地理。”拉达尴尬地把重心从一只脚上换到另一只脚，“那么，那么……呃，咳，米诺斯。”拉达退了半步，单膝跪下，“米诺斯，我们在一起的这些年里，我一直期待这一天。”他用指尖画了个发着微光的圈，然后把它托在手心，“我没有多少钱，而且你知道我的钱都用来干什么了。”

“哦，是。当然。”米诺斯难得地脸红了一下。

“所以用这个应付一下。不过，呃，米诺斯，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“噢，我……”

“答应一下能怎么样啊。反正明天就都不算数了。”

“虽然不是因为这个原因。不过，我答应你。”

乐队立刻大声奏起音乐的高潮部分。有些走音的歌夹杂着众人的欢呼。

“终于走到这一步啦！”

“恭喜，拉达曼迪斯大人！”

“理论上，拉达曼迪斯大人，您可以吻米诺斯大人了。而且，天就快亮了。”

…………

——————The End——————


End file.
